POTRET
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Semua berawal dari 'keisengan' sang kapten. KagaKuro. My First fic. RnR?


**Potret!**

Hyuuga membawa kamera miliknya, sekedar iseng belaka, mengingat sekarang dia sudah kelas tiga dan bebas melakukan apapun semaunya –yang kemudian malah menjadi ajang pemotretan oleh anak-anak klub basket Seirin. /"siapa yang ingin aku cucikan fotonya?"/ /"Kau tidak, Kagami?"/ WARN: KagaKuro, sho-ai, OOC, typo, etc. Mind to RnR?

Main Chara : Kagami. T ; Kuroko. T

Genre : Romance

Rated : T (teen)

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Potret! ©KurAcha

.

.

Enjoy Read!

.

.

Seperti pemberitahuan yang diumumkan kemarin, jam pelajaran kosong sepenuhnya hari ini –yang malah disalah gunakan oleh pelatih untuk latihan basket. Semua mengangguk setuju atas usulan tersebut –kalau tak ingin disebut perintah, karena mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan jadi mempunyai waktu bermalas-malasan sedikit lebih banyak di rumah.

Lain halnya dengan sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei, dia membawa kamera barunya kesekolah, sekedar iseng belaka katanya. Dan sekarang, ia harus menjadi fotografer dadakan akibat dari _keisengannya_ tersebut.

"Kapten, foto kami dong!" suara cempreng si mulut _neko_ menggema di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Dengan sigap, direnggutnya Mitobe, Kiyoshi, beserta Izuki ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ha! Sekalian kau dan pelatih!" dia kemudian menyeret Hyuuga dan Riko, kemudian melepas kamera baru itu dari tangannya, dan mengalungkannya pada Furihata, menyuruhnya agar memotret para senior.

" satu, dua, tiga" Furihata memberi aba-aba, tak berapa lama terdengarlah suara jepretan dari kameranya. Belum sempat melihat hasil foto tadi, Koganei sudah merampasnya kembali.

"Berikan padaku! Aku akan berkeliling untuk mengambil gambar kalian semua!" dia berseru riang sambil memegang kamera tersebut dengan sebelah tangan, sontak mengundang perhatian kapten yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"hati-hati. Awas saja kalau sampai terjatuh" dia mengambil air minum dari botolnya, kemudian meneguknya dengan rakus. Latihan memang sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi mereka belum diperbolehkan pulang oleh kekasihnya, katanya, berfoto dulu untuk kenang-kenangan.

Para anak kelas dua juga masih disini, minus Kuroko yang ntah berada dimana, mungkin masih disini, tapi matanya tak dapat menangkap bayangannya, atau mungkin Kuroko sudah benar-benar tidak ada.

"Hyuuga-senpai mencariku?" dengan cepat dia menoleh, mendapati Kuroko tengah duduk disampingnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang sedikit lebih keras karena kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba, mencoba membiasakan diri walau rasanya mustahil.

"bergabunglah dengan yang lain. Kau juga harus berfoto" mendorong bahu Kuroko pelan, menyuruhnya agar ikut mengambil gambar bersama para anggota lainnya. Sang _kouhai_ mengangguk, kemudian melangkah mendekati partnernya yang berada di sisi lain lapangan basket, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Diedarkannya pandangan, bisa ditangkap oleh matanya Koganei yang sibuk hilir mudik meminta orang untuk berfoto atau dengan jahil mengambil pose-pose tak wajar dari teman dan adik kelasnya. Dapat dipastikan memorinya penuh sebentar lagi, tapi tak apalah.

"Kuroko!" dia berlari kearah pemuda biru tersebut, kemudian dengan semangatnya berkata, "gambarmu belum ada satupun! Ayo cepat!" menyeret Kuroko kearah Kagami yang tengah memandangi mereka berdua, kemudian berteriak memberi arahan. "Kuroko, senyum sedikit! Ya, begitu! Jangan terlalu formal juga! Kagami, jangan tegang, biasa saja! Nah, _cheese!_ " kemudian mengubah kameranya seperti posisi memanjang, atas saran dari Kuroko. Kemudian mengambil beberapa gambar lainnya saat mereka berdua tak sadar.

"Ayo semua kumpul!" suara pelatih membuat semua serempak menoleh, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. "buat posisi berlapis dua! Yang pendek didepan, yang tinggi dibelakang!" kembali berteriak sambil membawa sebuah meja kecil "Koganei, letakkan kameranya diatas sini!" Koganei langsung memposisikan kamera, kemudian menyetel _timer_ dalam hitungan mundur.

"pose formal! Tiga, dua, satu!" 'jepret!'

"pose bebas! Tiga, dua, satu!" 'jepret!'

Kerumunan menyebar, berebut untuk melihat hasil foto, yang dengan sigap diambil alih oleh Kapten.

"hasilnya bagus, nanti akan kucuci, tiga hari lagi akan kuserahkan pada kalian semua. Siapa yang ingin aku cucikan fotonya?" keheningan tadi langsung menghilang, diganti oleh suara riuh cucikan-fotoku. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas dan pena, kemudian mencatat.

"foto anak kelas tiga, anak kelas dua, aku dan Kiyoshi, aku dan Riko, trio FuriKawaFuku, Koganei dan Mitobe. Itu saja?" keningnya mengerut, ada yang ganjal. "Kau tidak, Kagami?" hanya dijawab oleh gelengan. Oke, baiklah.

"Bubar!"

Semua bersiap untuk pulang. Tak memakan waktu yang lama ternyata, latihan basket hari ini jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya.

.

"Hyuuga-senpai!" suara yang sama.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bicara" dia meneruskan langkah, membiarkan Kuroko berlari menyusulnya.

"senpai, boleh aku minta tolang mencucikan fotoku bersama Kagami-kun?" Hyuuga meliriknya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk paham.

"tadi kau dimana? Dimana pula partnermu itu?" melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun, menuntut jawaban dengan sinar mata kenapa-tidak-tadi-saja

"Aku ke toilet. Kagami-kun kusuruh pulang duluan, tak enak jika membiarkannya menunggu" sekilas, Hyuuga tersenyum.

"walaupun begitu, dia tetap menunggu, eh?" Kuroko menatapnya heran. Itu lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Diikutinya arah pandang Hyuuga-senpai, menemukan Kagami yang sedang bersandar di dinding, memperlihatkan ekspresi bosan sekaligus mengantuk.

"Kau lama sekali" keluhan keluar dari mulutnya. Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya membungkuk hormat, meminta izin untuk pulang duluan, diiringi oleh anggukan singkat dari Kagami. Lagi-lagi, ia ditinggal sendiri.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian…

Diruang yang sama, dengan penghuni yang sama jumlahnya. Pelatih mengumpulkan mereka semua untuk membagikan foto yang telah dicetak, sekali lagi mengundang keributan di tempat yang luas itu.

"duh, imutnya~" berputar-putar tak jelas, sambil memegang cetakan foto dirinya sendiri.

"Koganei! Berhenti memuji diri sendiri!" pelatih yang berada di sebelahnya menggeram kesal, bosan dengan kata-kata yang sedari tadi terus dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. "Kau ingin kemana, Hyuuga?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan sendirinya saat melihatnya keluar dari kerumunan.

"sebentar! Aku ada urusan!" melambaikan tangan, kemudian terkekeh kecil mengingat kemana ia akan pergi. Sebenarnya, ia enggan menuruti, apalagi itu adalah adik kelasnya sendiri. Tapi, pesan yang didapatinya tiga hari yang lalu, ikut membuatnya kasihan, akhirnya dia mengalah dan ikut membantu. Setelah dia rasa sudah cukup jauh, dia pun berhenti, menunggu datangnya orang tersebut.

"bagaimana, senpai?" ah, ini dia.

Kagami ikut duduk, mendekati senpainya yang tersenyum menggoda. Ukh, apa salahnya sih? Kan hanya meminta tolong mencetakkan foto.

"Ini, fotomu bersama Kuroko" menekankan kata Kuroko, kemudian merogoh saku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Eh, beberapa? Seingatnya, dia hanya memesan satu, plus dua foto cetakan bersama yang harus dimiliki setiap pemain. Dan kenapa disini ada enam? Tak mau berpikir panjang, diambilnya saja tiga foto bagiannya. Tepat saat tangannya terulur hendak mengambil, tangan besarnya bersinggungan dengan tangan yang lebih kecil, juga lebih putih. Jantungnya memompa lebih keras, refleks meneriakkan sebuah nama.

"Kuroko?!" oke, tidak jadi berteriak, itu disuarakan oleh sang kapten. Sedangkan dia hanya merampas fotonya dengan gerakan kilat, dan pamit secepatnya, kabur lebih tepatnya.

"dia kenapa, senpai?" Kuroko menatapnya dengan heran, merasa Kagami terpontang panting karena dirinya. Hyuuga menahan senyum sekuat tenaga, kemudian melanjutkan,

"dia malu saat ketahuan ingin mencetak fotonya yang berdua denganmu itu" Kuroko sedikit bersemu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan berpamitan tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Kuroko berguling-guling di atas kasur, mengambil hape yang terletak di sudut tempat tidur. Dia bosan, dan kini dia memutuskan untuk menggoda Kagami.

 _ **To: Kagami Taiga-kun**_

 _ **Dasar tsun =)**_

 _ **Bilang saja kalau ingin mencetak foto kita**_

Tak berapa lama, Kuroko mendapat jawaban. Dibukanya dengan tidak sabaran.

 _ **From: Kagami Taiga-kun**_

 _ **Jangan dibahas tentang hal itu!**_

 _ **Bukankah kau juga mencetaknya?! -_-**_

Jarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan balasan, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

 _ **To: Kagami Taiga-kun**_

 _ **Setidaknya aku tidak tsundere**_

 _ **Dengan kekasih sendiri saja kau malu. Payah**_

"Kuroko sialaaaaann!" diseberang sana, pemuda dengan warna rambut merah itu melemparkan hapenya kemeja dekat kasur, mengenai sebuah foto yang baru saja ia bingkai. Fotonya dengan pemuda yang baru saja mengoloknya. Diraihnya jaket, kemudian dengan tak sabaran mengunci pintu rumah, meninggalkan hapenya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Lihat saja kau, Tetsuya" seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Bersiaplah, sayang.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**


End file.
